D'une simple esquisse
by Kedralyn
Summary: Ses doigts soulignent les boucles blondes, les lèvres pleines, les yeux rieurs. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu' il fait ce portrait. Et sans doute pas la dernière non plus.


**Warning: Très léger yaoi tout en douceur et gentillet, rien de bien méchant. Et un peu d'Ori, parce qu'il est trop chou.**

**olOlo**

Il plaisante, rit avec force. Il l'empêche de se concentrer. Ori fronce les sourcils, baisse la tête et tente en vain d'écrire le compte-rendu de la journée sur son carnet de notes. Il l'agace. Il est bruyant. Le nain lettré lève les yeux vers lui, s'apprête à lui demander poliment de se taire, mais se ravise brusquement. Il vient de croiser son regard. Il rabaisse le sien aussitôt, griffonne une suite de mots à la va-vite. L'autre ne rit plus, et même s'il ne peut le voir, Ori sent son regard posé sur lui. Sa mâchoire se crispe.

L'autre reprend sa conversation animée. Cependant, ses paroles sont plus douces, plus basses. Ori relève les yeux, lui adresse un regard fuyant mais reconnaissant, et se replonge dans le travail. Il glisse son stylet dans une fiole d'encre, tapote légèrement la pointe sur le rebord pour en évacuer le surplus. Il la pose ensuite sur le papier, l'air songeur. Il reste figé comme cela un moment, avant de pousser une exclamation irritée.

Il ne sait absolument pas quoi écrire. A vrai dire, il n'a aucun souvenir du déroulement de la journée.

Le jeune nain lève la tête, un regard inquiet tourné vers Thorin. Il sait que c'est grâce à sa plume qu'il est là, et non à son lance-pierre. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Et jusqu'à présent il en tirait une certaine fierté, bien que l'amour des arts et de la littérature n'est jamais vu d'un très bon œil parmi les siens.

Ori repose ses outils, étire ses membres et plonge le regard dans le feu de camp. Il doit se concentrer. C'est son travail, il est là pour cela. Il ne doit décevoir personne. Il finit par s'allonger sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le ciel nocturne.

Il n'y a pas d'étoiles, ce soir. Il va sans doute pleuvoir demain matin. Il faudra qu'il protège bien son carnet. Peut-être l'emballer dans sa fourrure de couchage… Et voilà qu'il recommence. Il divague. Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Il doit se ressaisir, comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Jamais auparavant il n'avait failli à un travail donné, aussi important ou insignifiant fut-il.

Un rire clair et franc, qu'il connait bien, arrive à ses oreilles. Une douloureuse boule se forme dans sa gorge. Il déglutit avec peine, prend une autre profonde inspiration. Son soudain malaise se dissipe aussi rapidement qu'il est venu.

Mais maintenant, il sait. Il sait ce qui occupe ses pensées depuis des jours, qui l'empêche d'aligner une simple phrase sur un bout de papier. Il sait, mais il ne comprend pas. Ne veut pas comprendre.

Le même rire qu'entendu plus tôt s'élève à nouveau. Ori tourne par réflexe la tête vers lui, puis se fait soudain plus discret.

Il l'observe. A la dérobée, bien-sûr. Jamais il n'oserait le regarder dans les yeux. Ni même l'approcher de trop près, d'ailleurs.

Ori secoue la tête. Il a autre chose à faire que regarder son compagnon d'armes. Il range le journal de voyage, avant de plonger la main dans un autre sac. Il en tire un second carnet, plus vieux et plus abîmé. Il le regarde avec amour, caresse sa vieille reliure tâchée et usée. Il l'ouvre avec précaution, tout en prenant soin que personne d'autre que lui puisse y poser les yeux.

Le nain effleure le papier noirci d'encre, fait défiler les pages. Il aime tant dessiner… Le petit livre racorni n'est pas qu'un simple exécutoire. Il est un véritable ami, auquel il lui est possible de révéler les secrets les plus profonds, les émotions les plus intimes. Un ami qui gardera à jamais le silence. Le jeune nain fouille dans une poche, saisit un fusain de ses doigts agiles.

Ses mains sont fines. Trop, peut-être. Ce ne sont pas des mains de nain. Elles ne sont pas faites pour la rudesse de la forge ou le maniement des armes. Elles sont faites pour tenir un pinceau. Des mains d'artiste.

Ori soupire. Il laisse la pointe de son charbon courir sur le papier granuleux. Il sait d'avance ce qu'il va dessiner, mais peut-être que cette fois, ça sera différent. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une passade, une erreur de jeunesse, comme dit si souvent Thorin face à la bêtise de ses neveux. Ori se raccroche à cette idée. Cela va passer. Ce n'est pas important.

Le fusain court sur la page jaunie et gondolée par les intempéries. Ses gestes sont sûrs, son œil critique. Il n'a même plus besoin de lever les yeux vers _lui_. Il connait chaque détail de son visage des plis soucieux de son front quand son jeune frère est malade, aux frémissements de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe...

Le nain termine le portrait en quelques coups de charbon. Il jette un coup d'œil à la dérobée autour de lui, serre son carnet un peu plus contre sa poitrine, comme s'il craignait de voir l'ouvrage s'envoler pour atterrir sur les genoux de l'intéressé. Il baisse à nouveau la tête sur son œuvre et repose le fusain, une expression songeuse sur le visage. Il sourit. Légèrement certes, mais cela ne lui est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Son cœur bat. Ses joues sont en feu. Il rabaisse son capuchon sur le visage, trop heureux de prétexter la fraîcheur environnante pour se cacher.

Le nain encercle de ses doigts le dessin qui vient de naître entre deux notes de voyage. Il est sien. Il peut en faire ce qu'il désire. Il en a le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de l'imagination lié à l'art.

Au creux de ses mains, Fili le regarde. Il le regarde lui-seul, comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Ce n'est pas un regard qu'il adresserait à Kili ou Thorin, loin de là. C'est un regard d'amant. Un regard d'amant souligné par un sourire espiègle.

Une désagréable saveur métallique le tire de sa rêverie. Il porte le dos de sa main à sa bouche, s'essuie d'un coup sec. Une sombre trainée carmin s'étire sur sa peau. Ori s'est mordu la lèvre à sang, et n'a même pas senti la douleur. Il soupire à nouveau, étire ses courtes jambes avant de reporter son attention sur le dessin.

Ses doigts soulignent les boucles blondes, les lèvres pleines, les yeux rieurs. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce portrait. Et sans doute pas la dernière non plus. Et comme à chaque fois, il va brusquement déchirer la page, la chiffonner et la jeter dans les braises rougeoyantes du feu de camp.

Le jeune nain lève une main, attrape le coin de la page, s'apprête à l'arracher. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Peut-être finit-il par accepter cette situation, qui sait. Mais si c'est le cas, il n'en a pas même conscience. Il ne sait même pas quel nom donner à l'émotion qui le submerge à l'instant précis. Il sait juste qu'il ressent quelque chose de positif, et que cela a un rapport avec l'un de ses compagnons de route, cousin qui plus est. Cela ne peut être du désir, non. Le désir, c'est envers les naines qu'on le ressent. Pour fonder une famille. C'est ce qu'on lui a toujours dit.

Ori se sent soudain faible et isolé. Personne ne l'a préparé à cela. Malgré toute la naïveté dont il est capable de faire preuve, quelque chose lui interdit d'aller demander conseil et réconfort auprès des siens. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il sait qu'il doit garder cela pour lui-même. Et surtout veiller sur son carnet.

Veiller sur son carnet, ou le détruire. Il a certes l'habitude de supprimer ce qu'il juge compromettant, mais il est si étourdi… Il a peut-être oublié certaines choses.

Ses yeux se perdent dans les flammes dansantes, avant de se baisser sur la reliure rouge-foncé.

Personne ne doit savoir. Jamais.

Ori prend son repas avec les autres. Il rit timidement des plaisanteries, mais son rire est amer. Il sait ce qu'il va faire. Cela lui déchire le cœur, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il attend patiemment que le silence du sommeil saisisse ses compagnons, se lève et s'approche du feu. Il feuillette une dernière fois son carnet. Toute sa vie y est résumée. Sa vie et son âme.

Il le pose avec douceur au cœur des braises. Il bat des paupières, mais ne parvient pas à empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues. Il lève les yeux, et regarde une dernière fois son amour s'élever en volutes de fumée vers le ciel opaque.

**olOlo**

**Héhé, j'aime faire souffrir mes persos préférés sur des amours impossibles. **


End file.
